


Острая история

by WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019/pseuds/WTF_United_States_of_One_Piece_2019
Summary: История многочисленных несчастливых и счастливых влюблённостей и невлюблённостей, приправленная остротой ещё более многочисленных лезвий





	Острая история

**Author's Note:**

> Перона/Зоро/Ташиги/Даз/фем!Иназума/Ло/*Детка 5/Кавендиш**/Аманда/Михоук/Перона   
> * в братско-сестринском смысле  
> ** а также Хакуба

Из всего многообразия существ, предметов и явлений в мире Пероне нравились только милые или жуткие. Или и милые, и жуткие разом. Совершенно точно ей не нравились грубые, примитивные и раздражающие. Но Ророноа Зоро почему-то нравился. И этим только сильнее раздражал. А хуже всего, ещё смел не отвечать взаимностью, а огрызаться и убегать в неизвестном — даже ему самому — направлении. Перона страдала, отдаваясь процессу страданий со всей нерастраченной страстью.

То, что проблем от женщин гораздо больше, чем радости, Зоро уяснил уже давно. Его было не обмануть ни смазливым личиком, ни томным взглядом, ни мнимой загадочностью, ни слишком открытой одеждой, ни прочими стандартными уловками. Но даже он вынужден был признать, что в мире всё же смогла — кто бы мог подумать! — найтись такая девушка, которая заслуживала его внимания. Эта девушка знала толк в мечах и сражениях, вела себя одновременно скромно и уверенно, а главное так смотрела своими тёмными подсплеповатыми глазищами прямо в душу, что Зоро пропадал на месте и на секунду забывал, как его зовут. А что она оказалась из Дозорных, так это просто досадная мелочь. И влюбиться в Ташиги эта мелочь ему совершенно не помешала.

У Ташиги в жизни было две главных страсти: справедливость и клинки. Если первая успешно реализовывалась службой в Морском Дозоре, то второй никогда не было достаточно. Из-за этого Ташиги даже обратила внимание на Ророноа Зоро, у которого клинков было аж три штуки — правда, все недостатки, вроде заносчивости, самовлюблённости и грубости, даже три клинка не компенсировали. А потом в АрабастеТашиги увидела Мистера 1, наёмника Даза Бонса. Живые клинки с идеальными лезвиями, не требующие заточки и балансировки, запали ей в сердце сразу и навсегда. А то, что к клинкам прилагался мужчина в хорошей физической форме, можно было считать дополнительным бонусом. Немного смущал тот факт, что Даз Бонс был опасным преступником в розыске, но Ташиги быстро для себя решила, что забрать его в коллекцию будет равносильно тому, что посадить в тюрьму, так что страсть к справедливости и клинкам удовлетворится разом. В общем, впервые в жизни Ташиги влюбилась и потеряла голову.

Даз Бонс не был склонен к душевным терзаниям, рефлексии и прочим тонким чувствам. Он не влюблялся, не страдал и не тратил времени на ерунду. И всё же какой-то уголок его стального сердца размягчился достаточно, чтобы хранить нежные воспоминания об элегантной женщине с бокалом вина в одной руке и огромными ножницами на месте второй. Даз Бонс тоже ценил отличные лезвия.

В жизни Иназума видел(а) великое множество лезвий, клинков, мечей, кинжалов, нагинат, алебард и топоров. Все означенные колюще-режуще-рубящие предметы принадлежали самым разным людям, имели самое разное, в том числе и сверхъестественное происхождение, а также самыми разными образами действовали, взаимодействовали, изменялись и превращались одно в другое. В общем, удивить Иназуму было практически невозможно.  
Но у Трафальгара Ло меч был _большой_. Если вы понимаете, о чём мы.

У Трафальгара Ло в жизни было достаточно проблем и заморочек, так что его особо не волновали ни оружие, ни девушки. Но вместе два этих фактора складывались в Детку 5, плаксу и соплячку, чья судьба отчего-то волновала Трафальгара Ло гораздо больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Если детей иногда удочеряют, то Детку 5 он «усестрил», и даже спустя много лет, находясь за сотни миль от неё, порой испытывал лёгкое беспокойство: как там эта дурёха? не вляпалась ли куда-нибудь опять из-за своей глупости? не слишком ли используют в Семье её оружейные способности? И прочее, и прочее…

Словно заботясь о том, чтобы Трафальгар Ло волновался не зря, вляпывалась в неприятности Детка 5 постоянно. Особенно замечательно у неё получалось влюбляться в неподходящих личностей, порой по несколько раз за день. И каждый раз сильно, страстно и на всю жизнь, так что Джокер уже устал убивать тех, кто пользуется добротой Детки 5, по одиночке и начал выкашивать целыми городами. Но помимо спонтанных влюблённостей в тех, кто в ней нуждался, у Детки 5 была маленькая тайная девичья любовь, больше смахивающая на фанатство. Все стены в комнате Детки 5 ровным слоем покрывали розыскные листовки, вырезки из газет, плакаты и портреты похитителя девичьих сердец, принца-пирата Кавендиша. При виде его томного взгляда из-под длинных ресниц, романтических светлых локонов, а также изящного, прямого и блестящего, как солнечный луч, Дюрандаля Детка 5 тихо пищала и едва не падала в обморок.

Принц-пират Кавендиш обожал в первую очередь себя, во вторую — себя, и в третью тоже себя. Его скрытое второе «я», Хакуба, обожал кровь убивать резать колоть разрывать на части проливать кровь кровь больше крови резать сражаться побеждать и проливать кровь и убивать. То, что происходило в его сознании, трудно было назвать мышлением в привычном человеческом смысле этого слова, и всё же какая-то его часть отличала одного противника от другого и определяла их как более или менее перспективных, а также более или менее привлекательных. У этой женщины был меч, и она умела этим мечом пользоваться, что делало её весьма перспективной. А ещё со своей огромной шляпой, голубой кожей и неестественными пропорциями она выглядела в меньшей степени человеком, а в большей — неведомым хтоническим порождением, как и сам Хакуба, что также делало её весьма привлекательной в его глазах. Их мимолётную встречу он не забывал никогда.

Благодаря Маме и её планам на жизнь всех своих детей, Шарлотта Аманда могла не задумываться о том, как эту самую свою жизнь устраивать. Мама придумает занятие, Мама даст задание, Мама найдёт мужа и организует пышную свадьбу, а дальше останется только или (счастливая версия) влюбляться и рожать для Мамы внуков, или (чуть менее счастливая версия) потерпеть немного, пока очередной зять не перестанет быть для Мамы полезным, чтобы его можно было наконец убить. Сама Аманда склонялась скорее ко второму варианту. На влюблённость рассчитывать не приходилось, потому что холодное сердце её давно было отдано эффектному, импозантному и совершенно недоступному мужчине. Вероятность того, что Мама попытается через свадьбу Аманды заключить союз с Дракулем Михоуком, стремилась к нулю.

Раньше жизнь Дракуля Михоука была более или менее скучна, мрачна и безрадостна, ровно в той мере, в которой его это устраивало. Он жил в гармонии с этой тоскливой хмуростью и оставался вполне таким существованием доволен. А потом благодаря глупой шутке Бартоломью Кумы на голову Михоуку свалилась шумная, капризная и вредная девчонка, которая тут же начала наводить в замке свои порядки и предъявлять Михоуку какие-то странные претензии. Он успел понять, что прежняя его жизнь была не скучной, а мирной и спокойной, — а потом неожиданно поймал себя на мысли, что безапелляционная наглость Пероны компенсируется её абсолютной искренностью, а детская инфантильность по-своему трогательна. И если это не было проявлением защитной реакции его психики, то в самопровозглашённую Принцессу Призраков он некоторым образом влюбился.

А глядя на то, как Перона яростно и безнадёжно вздыхает по его ученику, Михоук принял малодушное решение выдать тому задание посложнее, чтобы тот потерялся где-нибудь хотя бы на неделю, а лучше на месяц. Правда, зная Зоро, потеряться он мог и на всю жизнь, но это тоже получилось бы неплохо.

Перона сильно скучала по Зоро — примерно три часа и двадцать семь минут. А потом решила, что этот грубый чурбан, променявший прекрасную её на какую-то тренировку с мерзкими хьюмандрилами, совершенно точно её не достоин. Утешаться она упала в гостеприимно распахнутые объятия Михоука, который оказался не таким уж мрачным и скучным, как она себе раньше представляла.

Увидев на фотографии в газете Дракуля Михоука с какой-то размалёванной девицей, Аманда не испытала ни ревности, ни грусти. Просто захотела кого-нибудь убить. Первая попавшаяся жертва по счастливому стечению обстоятельств оказалась опасным монстром и отличным мечником, а потом ещё и смазливым мальчиком, и скрестив с ним мечи, Аманда пожелала скрестить так же руки, ноги и прочие части тела. Наутро про Дракуля Михоука она уже и не вспомнила.

Детка 5 убедилась, что жизнь порой меняется очень неожиданно и кардинально, и все старые привязанности и влюблённости вдруг перестают иметь значение, особенно если рассмотреть вблизи, как объект твоего фанатства превращается в жутковатое чудовище. Зато давным-давно разорванные связи могут очень неожиданно возрождаться. Кто бы мог подумать, что мрачная злыдня и предатель Ло не только поможет ей спрятаться от Дозорных, но и будет лечить раны — какие там раны? мелкие ссадины! — и ворчать, что ей надо думать головой и себя беречь. И ни разу не заикнётся о том, каким она для него может быть полезным оружием.

Размер, конечно, имеет значение, посчитала (на этот раз в своей женской ипостаси) Иназума, но с другой стороны количество лезвий и умение ими пользоваться — это не менее важно. И надо было признать, неожиданный воздыхатель, убийца Даз Бонс, её в этом смысле не разочаровал.

После того, как Даз Бонс сбежал из тюрьмы, Ташиги прямо-таки поотпустило. Раз коллекционным экземпляром он оставаться не захотел, значит, снова перешёл в категорию опасных разыскиваемых преступников, да это, пожалуй, и к лучшему. С другой стороны, Ророноа Зоро со своими тремя катанами к этому времени успел несколько раз засветиться по всем газетам и прославиться как не столько пират, сколько (под стать остальной команде Соломенной Шляпы) очень беспринципный наноситель добра и справедливости. Это делало его вполне убедительным кандидатом на сердце суровой Дозорной, и она твёрдо вознамерилась не упустить его при следующей встрече.

Зоро как раз уверенно продвигался по самому что ни на есть правильному маршруту, которым его направил Михоук, только вот обещанные хьюмандрилы никак не появлялись. Вместо них неожиданно появились Дозорные. Точнее, одна конкретная Дозорная. Которая, по прикидкам Зоро, сейчас должна была находиться где-то на другом конце Гранд Лайна. С другой стороны, оба они, кажется, совершенно были не против этой внезапной встречи…

Казалось бы, счастливый конец для всех и каждого, но вам, наверное, интересно, при чём здесь мечи, ножи, лезвия и прочее оружие? Вот и Перона не поняла, почему вместо душещипательных романтических историй каким-то железякам уделяется столько внимания.


End file.
